Cherry Wine
by Roxy.Ross
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama have started their second year. Daichi has started college, only to find out he shares most of his classes with old enemy Oikawa. Oikawa finds intrest in Hinata and makes Kageyama worried. The first two chapters are really slow, sorry! But it gets straight into it by chapter 3. Inspired by Cherry Wine by Hozier
1. Chapter 1

_The way he shows me I'm his and he's mine_

 _Open hand or closed fist would be fine_

 _The blood is rare and sweet like Cherry Wine_

It was the first day of Hinata's second year, despite a mild hangover and lack of sleep, the bright haired boy was practically bouncing off the walls. Kageyama however, was not, and was feeling the full effects of last night. The whole Karasuno team decided to celebrate their last day before school or for the former third years, college. However, what started out as a light meal and a 'few drinks' soon got out of hand when Tanaka arrived.

The two boys, who had somehow managed to crash at Daichi's house, started getting ready. Hinata walked into the kitchen to find an almost empty fridge and a post-it note. It read "Sorry guys, I know how much you two like to eat! Have a good first day back! x" Hinata's stomach grumbled in reply. "How does a meat bun for breakfast sound Kageyama?!" The shrimpy boy yelled his head still in the fridge. "I'm right here dumbass, don't shout". Kageyama stood in boxers and a loose white t-shirt, Hinata's cheeks reddened, and he quickly looked away. "Bakayama! Put some clothes on you animal!" Kageyama wanted to argue, but the feeling of nausea and pain decided otherwise. He compromised with a disapproving grunt.

Kageyama and Hinata changed into the clothed they had worn the night before, neither seeming too pleased about it. "Kageyama… I don't have my uniform, and I live too far to go-" The taller boy interrupted. "Don't worry dumbass you can borrow mine. Though, the trousers probably won't fit your shrimpy legs" The raven-haired boy smirk as he felt Hinata's glare on him.

The two arrived at the gymnasium ready to greet any newcomers, as always, they were the first there. Tanaka and Nishinoya were the next to arrive, looking worse for wear. "Tanaka-Senpai! Noya-Senpai!" Both third years perked up at the sight of Hinata's beaming smile.

"Good morning Hinata, sleep well with Tobio-Chan?" Tanaka said with a devilish grin. Kageyama flashed him a menacing look. "Yehuh" chimed the small boy "He even gave me his uniform for today! I think Kageyama-kun is going to be a different second year!" The setter sighed audibly from the other side of the court. _Great_ , he thought _I'm never hearing the end of this._

Somewhere not too far from Karasuno, Oikawa was settling into his new life as a college student. He walked straight past the students handing out flyers for clubs. After his defeat against Karasuno, he'd given up volleyball (competitively at least), and decided to focus on school. He headed to his first lecture hall. He only saw one other student in the whole room; he walked to introduce himself, clearing his throat to grab the fellow student's attention. Oikawa opened his mouth to speak, but it only widened when Daichi turned around and replicated his look of horror

"What are you doing here?" Oikawa asked folding his arms onto his chest. "Well, if my rota says correctly, I'm here for business studies". Oikawa scoffed, "Well if we are gonna attend the same college, we should at least pretend to like each other" he said, dropping his textbooks onto the desk next to Daichi. "Take care of me from today onwards, Daichi-San!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata had sent everyone a message saying they should all meet up and talk about their first day back. Daichi got the text walking between his classes, with a snooping Oikawa over his shoulder. "Ooh? A text from Hinata? What does it say? Read it! Read it!" Daichi sighed, _Am I stuck with him now?_ He thought "Just meeting up with Karasuno and a few members of Nekoma for drinks" He turned to see a wide eyed Oikawa with his bottom lip pushed out over the upper "You can come" Daichi exhaled "But don't be surprised if no one talks to you". A smile spread across the setters face. He was worried he'd lost all his friends when he left volleyball, of course Iwaizumi still talked to him, but he was very busy with practice and college work, so Tooru often felt lonely. He was actually super relieved to see a familiar, if not terrifying, face at his new college.

Hinata and Kageyama walked in front, followed by Tanaka and Nishinoya, who were followed by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. When they reached Daichi's apartment, Hinata knocked so loud, Kageyama thought the door was going to bounce off it's hinges. "Quieter dumbass, what are you? A debt-collector?" Daichi slowly creaked open the door "Hey guys, Asahi-San and Suga-San are on their way, but someone from college dropped in to say hi, and urm.." Daichi's voice trailed off to an awkward mumble. The Karasuno team hesitantly shuffled through the door. "Tobio-Chan! Long time no see! You too Hinata! Haven't seen you since, well you ruined my chances at nationals!" Oikawa laugh at himself. By himself. "Tsk" is all that the raven-haired boy could muster as they all silently, even the small redhead couldn't bear utter a word around his old enemy.

"Oikawa has given up volleyball, there's no hard feelings here, so let's all get along. I'll get us some drinks" Oikawa was looking Hinata up and down, for some reason, when he was off the court, he could see this shrimp as anything but cute. "Sho-Chan? Can I have a look at your phone" Hinata scrunched his eyebrows together, and then relaxed a little "okay… But don't break it" Oikawa typed in his number into Hinata's contacts and felt pretty pleased with himself. "All done. There you go Sho-chan" Oikawa ruffled his orange hair. Hinata couldn't help but smile, he then noticed his setter staring daggers at him and he blushed.

Kageyama's heart twinged at the sight of his old enemy touching Hinata. He got angry when he smiled, but he almost lost it when he blushed. _What the fucks he blushing for_ , kageyama thought to himself, _he only touched his head, dumbass._

The night went pretty smoothly after the rest of the old Karasuno players and Nekoma players came. The atmosphere relaxed, soon enough Oikawa was laughing and talking with everyone, well, except Kageyama. When it was about 8:00 Hinata said his goodbyes, despite protests. "If I'm not home soon my mum will kill me, plus I don't want to be riding home in the dark". If in agreement, everyone started pulling on their jackets and gathering their belongings. "I'll walk you home Sho-chan" Oikawa said standing up sliding into his coat. The room was deadly silent as they stared at Hinata awaiting a response. Kageyama opened his mouth to protest, but had no idea what to say. _Odd._ The blue eyed setter thought, _Oikawa's is being nice… A little too nice._ "You sure Oikawa? It's quite far away?" Oikawa nodded as he walked towards the door where Hinata stood. "See you tomorrow Kageyama" The small boy shouted as the door closed. _Odd_ , Kageyama thought to himself again.

The night air was getting colder as the sun started to disappear, the orange sunset matching Hinata's warm hair. They walked the entire 30 minute trip in silence until they reach Hinata's street. "My house is just a couple down, you can leave me here! Thanks Toru-Chan!" The youngest boy said as he headed home, but he didn't get very far. Oikawa held onto his wrist so he couldn't go any further. "Toru-Chan?" The eldest boy looked at Hinata with serious eyes. "I didn't walk you home to be nice Hinata" the bright haired boy didn't understand. He turned his head sideways and raised his eyebrows, almost like an intrigued cat would. "Then why did you Oikawa?" The eldest boy smirked at how cute Hinata looked and sighed. "Shouyou, I like you" He pulled the smaller boy in and wrapped a hand around the back of his next, pulling his bright hair with his fingers. Hinata closed his eyes and let out a small moan. Oikawa couldn't hold himself back any longer. He leaned into Hinata's slightly parted lips, and pressed his against them.


	3. Chapter 3

Oikawa pulled Hinata back into his small apartment, dragging him by his lips and waist. He started moving his hands to the zipper on the smaller boys jeans. The youngest pushed Oikawa's hands away in protest. Through heavy breaths he begged him to stop. "You love me don't you Shouyou?" Hinata nodded hastily, whilst trying to create distance between the two. "If you really loved me Hinata, you'd sleep with me... I knew you were just leading me on" It had been two months since Hinata and Oikawa kissed outside his house. This wasn't the first Time Oikawa had tried this.

He slid his hand underneath Hinata's boxers, the spiker's legs shook until they couldn't hold him upright anymore "Tooru. Please stop. I'm not ready" But the setter was too busy pulling his own shirt up to care. "You will be" Oikawa unbuttoned Hinata's shirt littering him with kisses as he went down. "Shouyou. I want you naked in my bedroom by the time I get back. Understand?" Hinata started to protest, but Oikawa pushed his tongue into the orange haired boys mouth, swirling around his and feeling the vibration against lips as Hinata moaned deeply. Oikawa pulled away, a hand hard on Hinata's chin forcing his eyes upwards. "I love you"

Hinata knew he loved Oikawa. Or at least he thought he did, and no one was going to convince him otherwise. Especially Kageyama, who, when he found out about their relationship, tried to convince Hinata to break up. He said some crap about Oikawa being "Toxic". Hinata stop daydreaming and got up from Oikawa's apartment floor. He headed to the setters room, where he stripped down to his boxers with the hope that Oikawa would be too tired to try anything by the time he got back. The thought of sex with Oikawa sent goose bumps down his spine, like when nails drag deep across a blackboard. Hinata put this down to nerves and inexperience. He crawled under the covers and closed his eyes, maybe if he fell asleep before Oikawa came back, he wouldn't pressure him any longer tonight.

Oikawa came back 10 minutes later with a pack of large condoms and a bottle of strawberry scented lube. "Hinata! You better be ready in there. I'm coming in!" He slowly creaked the door open and fury rose in him when he saw the spiker peacefully laid there. "Hinata!" The small boy flinched at his name in such a bitter way. He looked up at the brunette with terror, Oikawa stared him down the same way he used to on the court, right before a serve. "S-sorry Tooru!" Oikawa relaxed as he threw his just bought items onto the bed, crawling on top of Hinata after them. He pulled the covers aside ready to take his first look at Hinata's bare body. Obviously, he was let down when he saw the small piece of clothing left on his boyfriend. What Oikawa did next shook Hinata, which lead him to obey Oikawa's every word later that night. He slapped Hinata full force across his face then grabbed it hard by his chin. Hinata's large eyes started to water. "That's what you get for being disobedient Shouyou. Now. Let's get these off you" The setters fingers snuck under the fabric as he slid them off the shy boy laid beneath him. Oikawa throbbed in excitement. He took hold of Hinata's member, stroking gently, sliding a finger across the head. Hinata almost squealed in enjoyment. The brunette reached for the lube and squeezed it over Hinata's erection. The redhead sighed as Oikawa pumped up and down, rotating as he did. Soon, Oikawa circled his fingers around Hinata's entrance. He could feel Hinata trembling in anticipation underneath him, and could feel his own erection through his jeans.

Hinata gasped as Oikawa pushed one finger into the small boy. He moaned loudly, turning crimson at the sound he just made. Soon another finger joined and Oikawa started to lick up and down Hinata's shaft, smiling at how he was making the younger boy look and sound. He slid another finger into Hinata. "Tooru! No, Stop please. It hurts. I don't want to do this." Oikawa pulled out of him and Hinata sighed in relief. The boy thought he was finished, that he could turn over and go to sleep. Until Oikawa pulled his twitching erection closer to him by wrapping Hinata's thighs around his hips. Oikawa had managed to pull his jeans down to his thighs, obviously to impatient to take them all the way off. "Oikawa! Stop please! I don't like this anymore" Oikawa smirked down at the petite boy now covering his blushed face. "Your body betrays you Shouyou" He lined himself with Hinata and was soon pummelling himself into the tiny redheaded frame. Hinata was screaming with a mixture of pain and ecstasy. Oikawa had found a sensitive part on Hinata and kept riding it until hot liquids shot between the two's stomach. Oikawa watched Hinata's face writher in bliss and came inside him.

Oikawa threw a clean towel on the boy and told him to clean himself up. Hinata cried that whole night. He felt dirty, especially when Oikawa held him tight as he slept, the redhead still weeping.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata woke alone. He stretched the empty blankets with a mixture of relief and disappointment, until the smell of bacon filled his nostrils. He lowered his feet of the bed, and slid of the mattress. As soon as he stood, his back lit up with excruciating pain. He slumped back onto the bed, whimpering as he did so. He managed to limp to the bedroom door, the sound of a sizzling frying pan as he opened it. "Morning Shouyou! I've made you a reward!" Oikawa smiled wide, his eyes crinkling. A genuine smile form the older boy made Hinata's heart flutter. He carefully sat down at the kitchen table, lowering himself slowly onto in. He could feel Oikawa's eyes watch him predatorily. Oikawa placed two strips of bacon, two eggs and a piece of toast onto a plate and set it beneath Hinata. The redhead sheepishly looked up and smiled. "What do we say Shouyou?" Oikawa asked, an eyebrow raised. "Thank you Tooru" he mumbled. Oikawa placed a kiss under his ear and sat across from him. "Don't worry, if you listen to me, I'll treat you well Hinata"

Oikawa left Hinata at the school gates, since he didn't have any classes the afternoon. Kageyama watched in disgust as Oikawa held him forcefully by his arm, pulling him into a rough kiss. He watched as Hinata blushed to himself. And he watched as Oikawa whispered something into the orange haze of hair as Hinata's cheeks grew even redder

Kageyama watched the redhead a little too intensely that morning. "Oi! Bakayama! What are you staring at" The comment had caught the setter off guard and his eyes widened in surprise, but was quick to retort. "It's because you look terrible dumbass! Your form is sloppy and you look knackered from a few jump serves!" Hinata quickly looked at the floor beside him, trying to hide his blushing cheeks with his hair. _Cute_ , Kageyama couldn't help but think to himself. "Well.. Urm, T-that's because.." Hinata stuttered " Well its none of your business Bakayama!" He stormed out of the room, trying to make his little legs sound as fierce as possible against the hard gym floor.

Kageyama sat on the bench beside the court and sighed. He wasn't going to pretend he didn't know why he felt jealous. He liked Hinata. When he heard about him and Oikawa his heart stung. _Why Oikawa?_ He thought. _That bastard._ But Kageyama was left alone too long with his thoughts, which drifted to Hinata, topless and blushing, moaning his name every time Kageyama. He couldn't hold himself in. He ran to the bathroom to relieve himself as quietly as he could. He cleaned himself up and sighed. He heard a noise. Was someone there? _Crap_. But all he heard were small cries from the stall next to him. It was Hinata.


End file.
